Free as a Bird
by Ryuko DragonHalf
Summary: Just some fluffy ponderings from everyone's favorite space-pirate!  Dedicated to all Ryoko lovers out there!


The day was bright and sunny. The ideal summer afternoon, as many would call it. Even so, not everyone was pleased with the weather. On the roof of the Masaki home, a cyan haired woman lay with her hands behind her neck, watching the clouds lazily roll by.  
  
"This stinks," Ryoko grumbled. She and Tenchi had another arguement... something about playing favorites with that stuck up Juraian princess. She wasn't even sure about that. All she knew was that both members of royalty teamed up to win the shouting match that ensued. The space pirate didn't bother waiting for Sasami to calm everyone down. Ryoko quickly teleported to the roof and thought.  
  
What was it about him she liked anyway? She asked this question hundreds of times already, and it was always the same answer. 'I can't put into words why I like him,' she thought. 'Well, maybe I can, but it wouldn't be enough...' The emotion that ran through her at the thought of Tenchi was indescribable. It was like, all of a sudden, the world didn't seem so bleak and worthless. There was something worthwhile here. However, the exact opposite happened whenever she pictured him loving another. It was like her insides caved in, her heart shattered... sometimes, the pain got so bad, Ryoko thought she was dying.  
  
She tried her hardest to shove all thoughts from her head. Washu could be listening in at any time. Ryoko did care about her mother, but she was so meddlesome! If only she could--  
  
The quiet flutter of wings nearby startled Ryoko. She gave a little jump, then turned onto her left side to have a look at the intruder.  
  
It was one of those earth creatures. A bird. Ryoko knew there were some humans who could identify many species of birds off the top of their head. She wasn't one of those people. The bird was a light, golden brown in color with a lighter belly and white circles contrasting its black, beady eyes. So plain, but something about it caught her attention.  
  
It carelessly hopped about the roof, pecking here and there, slowly getting closer and closer to her. Instinct told Ryoko to remain perfectly still and let the bird come as close as it wanted. She thought of people who kept birds in cages as pets. 'How would the bird fly around then? Its freedom is gone, just like that. It doesn't seem fair.'  
  
The brown bird noticed the girl watching it. Its head cocked to one side in curiosity, then it landed on her elbow with a hop and a flap. Ryoko, amazed at the animal's courage, slowly sat up and maneuvered her arm so her little friend wouldn't fall off. It didn't fly away either. She let out a soft chuckle. "You're a courageous one, aren't you?" she commented. The bird only hopped up her arm and onto her shoulder.  
  
Ryoko could only stare. This wild creature was known for its nervousness, and here it was! Now she knew why humans loved birds. To be able to share such a closeness with one is truly special. But to have one willing to share that closeness back! She reached up, daring to bring her fingers to its soft belly.  
  
All of a sudden, the bird lifted its wings and took off into the cerulean sea above. "Hey, wait...!" she called out. But the bird had its wings. It soon became a speck in the distance. She was disappointed, to say the least. That was so incredible. She held on to the feeling of the tiny claws on her elbow for as long as possible. "Oh well, I should've known.. I can't force it to give up its wings or anything..." she grumbled. Her pessimistic mood had returned, and just in time.  
  
"Hey! Ryoko, you up there?" a young man's voice called from below. Tenchi. Hoo boy.  
  
"Ryoko is not at home right now, please leave a message at the tone," she replied, then remained silent. When she didn't hear anything, she lay down again and closed her eyes. Time to relax.  
  
Clunk! The sound of a ladder hitting the wall caught her attention. Great, he was coming up. The thought of shoving the ladder away crossed her mind, but she held back. Might as well hear what he has to say.  
  
She heard the prince's footsteps from below. They came closer, then stopped as he sat down to her left. He sighed heavily. "Look, Ryoko.. I-I'm sorry I got so upset at you. I've just been feeling tense these last few days--"  
  
"Ah, save it," she interrupted, and turned to face him. "You don't hafta explain or anything. Knowing that you still care is enough." Realizing what she said, she fought back a blush and failed miserably.  
  
Tenchi smiled. "You know I care about you, right? I mean, not like THAT, but I will always care about you."  
  
Ryoko shook her head. "No.. you only care about me out of pity, since no one else does."  
  
"What about Washu?"  
  
"Pff. You know how annoying it is having her intrude *private conversations*??"  
  
Washu's voice echoed in her head. *Well, excuuuuse me!* Finally, there was silence. Both pirate and prince began laughing.  
  
"Well, I choose who I want to care about," said Tenchi, regaining his breath. "It's a free country, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right there," commented Ryoko. "It's not like I can give you orders or keep you in a cage or..." She trailed off, suddenly deep in thought.  
  
There was a pause. "Ryoko?" he asked. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. She started and blinked.  
  
"Huh? Wha.. what is it, Tenchi?" she queried innocently. He chuckled.  
  
"Nothing. I'll see you later, okay?" He moved to the ladder and started the climb down.  
  
"Tenchi!"  
  
He paused. "Yeah Ryoko?"  
  
She blushed slightly and smiled. "Arigatou." He grinned back, and was out of sight.  
  
She realized it now. Looking up, she saw two white eyed birds darting back and forth. They were free. He was free.  
  
Grinning, she teleported into the living room, and life went on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
GAWD, that was silly. XD Okay, as for me other fics, I am certainly working on them! This came to me on spur of the moment. PLEASE forgive me for delaying the others! It'll still take some time! *sobs* Anyhoo, thank you for taking the time to read! Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
